


Mustache

by ValAishlym



Series: 30 Days with Noah Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValAishlym/pseuds/ValAishlym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah finds facial hair sexy.</p><p>Day 2 - Mustache</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mustache

**Char: Dorian & Noah**

**30 Days of Noah**

**Mustache**

**(noun)** ** a strip of hair left to grow above the upper lip. **

Dorian frowned. He’d been distracted by the fact Iron Bull kept turning his head in the same direction. Dorian had turned to follow the Qunari’s gaze but found that he was just looking at the elf who sat by the fire, staring off into space.

He wondered what had the elf so caught up in his day dream that he hadn’t heard a word that anyone had said to him.

Although - Dorian made the alarming realization that the elf was staring at Blackwall.

“Bull?” Dorian mumbled lowly, causing the giant Qunari to regard him. “Is he looking at Blackwall like that?”

“I have been sitting here for the past few minutes trying to figure that one out myself…”

* * *

 

Iron Bull looked up when he felt the heat of an intense stare. He was in the tavern having a couple of drinks. They’d just gotten back from a long voyage from Val Royeaux. He hated it there…

When he looked up, he caught the elf inquisitor's intense stare.  Their eyes met and that seemed to encourage the other to get up and walk over to him. “Is there something on my face that you’re trying to burn off?” Iron Bull asked, chuckling. 

“You have a bit of stubble,” Noah said plainly, his stare continuing. Iron Bull raised a confused eyebrow.

“Oh?”

“Yeah…” Iron Bull snickered before going back to nursing his drink.

* * *

 

Dorian was furious but grateful all in one alarmingly confusing moment. The damn elf had gone and got his family amulet back even after he had expressly told him not. Now the elf was just standing there staring at him silently as he prattled on about - Maker, he didn’t even know what he was complaining about now.

“Noah?”

“Did I ever tell you I thought your facial hair was quite riveting?”

“No…it must have been lost to the long list of things you’ve complimented me about in the past,” Dorian said dryly. The elf had never said anything remotely positive about Dorian at all - well to his face, anyway. 

“I find facial hair…rather arousing…” Noah mumbled. Dorian’s eyebrows rose, completely forgetting what it was he was just forgetting about.

“Oh really?” A sly smirk slowly stretched across Dorian's face as he stepped closer to the slightly shorter male.

* * *

 

Dorian woke up to the feel of soft yet firm fingers stroking the hair on his lip slowly. He opened his eyes to Noah staring at him through half-lidded eyes. “Morning, _”_ Dorian mumbled.

“It isn’t morning yet,” Noah said, smirking. 

“Hn?” Dorian looked blearily towards the balcony. The moon was still very well visible. “Really? No wonder I still feel so exhausted…”

“That could be one reason.” A slow sultry grin spread across Noah’s face. Dorian let out a laugh.

“Whatever shall I do with you.”

“I can think of a few things…” Noah’s eyes sparked mischievously.


End file.
